Motherly Love
by tohodynasty
Summary: Yep, officially shipped.


Kate woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. Her eyes felt wide awake and the feel of cold night air brushed over her face and body. She looked around her den's surroundings where only her oldest pup and only daughter, Claudette was sound asleep nearby. Humphrey, Runt, Stinky and Fleet were out having a "Guys Only" night and Princess had taken Daria out to practice some hunting techniques to help with future hunts, leaving Kate and Claudette all on their lonesome. Bad news for Kate because she felt hornier than her mother whenever she was on her period.

She stood up on all four legs, giving steady pants and feeling herself getting wet between her back legs. With her husband away from home, Kate needed an alternative. Masturbation was not enough for her tonight, just completely out of the question. Kate walked outside the den entrance and began strolling down the ramp-like path away from the home. She figured maybe just a brisk night walk through the woods would help her to overcome her sexual needs. As she moved on through the trees, Kate swayed her head from left to right repeatedly, trying to overcome her feelings.

She returned 20 minutes later and her thoughts had not changed. Her crotch was soaked completely. Kate positioned her tail between her legs and brushed against her pussy softly as she walked back towards the den. Her soft moans echoed after she re-entered her home and then a strong, musky scent inhaled up her nose.

Her eyes narrowed forward at Claudette who was sprawled out on the ground with her back legs partly spread, showing off her fresh teen pussy. Kate looked at her daughter's soft genitalia and new feelings of lust started to shroud her mind. Feelings that Kate knew she should not have. It felt wrong to her, very wrong. Claudette was her little girl, the heir to her status as lead Alpha of the Western territory. Kate loved her dearly and she held the same love for her husband and sons.

Still, the thoughts continued to shadow her and she started walking closer silently so to not wake Claudette up. Kate's mouth began to moisten from staring too long at her daughter's tasty-looking vagina. Then Claudette rolled over unknowingly onto her back and her mother got the full view of her daughter's pubescent underside. A row of nipples protruded down Claudette's stomach and Kate got a better look at her genitalia, all wet and soft.

Kate shook her head in resistance. She kept telling herself beneath her breath, "This isn't right. THIS IS NOT RIGHT."

Claudette spoke up suddenly, still in a deep sleep. Kate listened and her nerves were on edge. What if Claudette woke up and noticed her mother's intentions?

"F... Fleet. Ohh, Fleet... Yeah, take me...," Kate's daughter muttered while asleep.

Kate's ears slowly perked up. Claudette was having a wet dream. This was Kate's opportunity to satisfy herself and her daughter. After all, what Claudette did not know would not hurt them.

Slowly and gently, Kate laid down on her chest and stomach in front of her daughter. She continued to listen to Claudette's murmuring voice as she reached her head and neck out over Claudette's belly. Kate watched her daughter's heaving stomach and went down on her. Her warm, rough tongue licked against Claudette's nipples softly and she listened as her daughter continued to have her erotic dream fantasy.

Numerous seconds went by but it felt like minutes to Claudette. She moved her paws down her chest and towards her pleasured stomach. Kate licked up her daughter's chest between her teats and then bathed Claudette's paws with her tongue. "Oooooooohhhhh, Fleet... That feels so good...," Claudette spoke sleepily, unknowingly feeling her mother licking between her claws.

Suddenly, one of Claudette's paws pressed against Kate's nose and Kate halted. Kate tried to hold her breath in. She watched silently and slipped her tongue away back between her lips.

"Fle... Fleet, why'd you stop? Please eat my pussy... Please...," Moaned Claudette.

Kate gently pulled away from her daughter's paw and eased herself down between Claudette's legs. She heard Claudette moan some more and watched her paw gently rest above her vagina. "Fleet, please... I'm ready...,"

Soon, Kate's tongue pushed softly between her daughter's labia and she started to lick. Claudette gasped and stroked her paw against her white underfur as her mother passionately pleasured her. She continued to moan in ecstasy, feeling Kate's tongue slide in deeper to lick around inside her and still believing that her own mom was Fleet. Kate's nose nuzzled the tuft of white fur above Claudette's crotch as she licked. Her daughter giggled in her fantasy dream and arched herself up, feeling the need to orgasm but desperately trying to hold herself in.

As Kate nuzzled her fur tuft again, she moved her paw slowly over Claudette's excitedly swishing tail and towards her exposed anus. She shoved her tongue deeper in her daughter's pussy and heard Claudette's increasingly loud moans. While Kate licked, her claw pinched her daughter's tail hole lightly. "Oww, hey now... Sneaky pup...," Claudette whined timidly and relaxed. Her continuous attempts to hold her orgasm at bay were beginning to fail her. Kate noticed and pulled her tongue out of Claudette's vagina, then she lovingly licked her labia. She then tasted her daughter's own orgasmic juices as they began to flow.

"Ohhhhh, yes...," Moaned Claudette. She yawned while feeling her mother slurp away the warm fluids between her pussy lips. Claudette remained asleep while Kate stood back up on her paws. She then felt her mom's warm tongue licked against her cheek and smiled.


End file.
